Snuggling and Habits
by maychewn
Summary: Sanji habit Makes Zoro not to let him go to work every morning [oneshot, fluff]


thanks again to my bate: **opens up 4 nobody** for bate this story.

contain: a lot of fluff

enjoy

* * *

It was morning, like every morning before this sanji woke up early to prepare to his work. The room was dark since the window was covered by curtains, but he knew it was six since his Biological clock was always right. He sat down on the bed and went to go pick some clothes, the only problem was…

"Mmm, nooo… Don't go yet" Zoro hugged his waist from behind, his muscular arms and hands on his skin like a cat, his face cling to his skin, and he could feel Zoro's hot breath through his soft snoring like a bear holding on to its food, it gave Sanji chills up his spine. Sanji could not hold back his heavy sigh, this guy always make everything difficult.

It was weird and nice change that had happened between Zoro and him, but sometimes it was a little difficult to handle. It wasn't like he hated this, but it was hard to believe it was happening every morning.

At first they were rivals and hated each other like hell, and that didn't change much. But they ended up sleeping together in the same bed one time, he didn't even remember when it was or why. He just remembered that he could not sleep in his bed, over some disgusting winged monster. So he ran to Zoro's bed and they fought a little but end up falling asleep together.

In his defense, it wasn't fucking his fault! It was that monster's fault, that disgusting hairy shit with wings! How the hell it got into his room or his bed, he would never know! But anyway, since that time they start to sleep in the same bed every night. At first Sanji was sure it was only for one night or two nights, one time only thing but... When the night came, he could not stop himself from coming back to Zoro and sleeping next to him.

he wasn't sure what was coming over him, but Zoro's heat under the blanket was so amazing! So it had become his habit to sleep next to him, and Zoro had protested at first but got used to it pretty quickly, in Sanji's opinion anyway, and he had even started to snuggle him in his sleep. And Sanji just… Well, he could not refuse that!

Zoro's body was so warm and comfortable and… Something else he did not want to think about right now because he would be late to work, damn shitty marimo!

"Let go, shitty marimo! I need to go," Sanji said in his hoarse morning voice, he needed his morning hot drink and cigarette.

"Aghhhh… Mmm, just one more minute," Zoro whispered, his eyes were closed but he could still sense Sanji's body trying to leave. Damn this snugly guy. When he saw him fight and fought with him he looked more like a demon than the snugly person that he really was. Sanji would never have guessed that he liked to cuddle that much, but it was a nice change from the demonic annoying guy that he usually was, he had to admit.

"No shitty minute! I can't be late today. Let go, stupid marimo!"

"No! Then don't go to work, you shitty cook!" Zoro argued from his sleeping state, and Sanji had to wonder how this guy managed to do that, sleeping and arguing with him at the same fucking time! This guy was really something else, and Sanji would never know how to describe him.

Sanji sighed for a second time that morning, and gave a warm smile to the green haired man. He could never leave this marimo alone, he was stuck with him for all eternity. But to his surprise, he didn't hate this arrangement, and he even liked to take care of the stupid ass marimo when he would nap all day or train after he woke up, and he liked to fight with him too… But the mornings were always the worst. Zoro clung to his waist like his life depended on it, and Sanji would have no choice but to kick him hard enough to detach him and ran off to work. But this time, he didn't seem to be in the mood to kick him away, he just smiled at the sleeping idiot marimo next to him, and looked at the closed window covered by the curtains. It was too cold to get out of bed, but with Zoro's body so close to his, it didn't feel so bed.

He would never admit it out loud, but he really did like Zoro. He really did like and hate the guy's stupid ass. and it would never change.

Well, he hoped to do more with the stupid marimo, but he could never bring himself to try it. It was too damn embarrassing and humiliating for him! And he was a guy, damn it! He had always liked and adored women, their bodies, the way they spoke and behaved, but Zoro… Well, Zoro was a different matter for him. He wasn't a women, but Sanji did respect the guy…. Sometimes. In the other times, he was sure the marimo was a big lost idiot, that would never find his way home or do any shopping. This damn bastard had some huge luck to have Sanji living with him since he could cook and do the shopping and clean his mess.

Damn he felt weird now. His cheeks were hot, and he didn't have time for this! Damn it, stop being an idiot! He told himself, and looked at Zoro's hands hugging him close.

"Fine, I get it. I tell you what, let's make a deal. If you let go of me now, I will come back early and make you everything you wish and I will snuggle you to death or anything else you want, it's a deal?"

Zoro moved slowly and sleepily to the bed, and hummed, "Okay, you have a deal."

Sanji felt Zoro loosen his grip on him but before he let go or could react, Zoro kissed his back and went back to bed on his stomach, snoring like nothing had just happened. Sanji looked at him wide eyed and shocked, his mouth fully open.

_I should have kicked his ass that morning, god damn it!_

Now he really didn't know what to do or what to even think! His cheeks were burning red, and he was damn happy he didn't have to see his reflection right now, because he damn hell didn't want to know how he look! And the butterflies in his stomach didn't help either!


End file.
